The Love of a Lifetime
by blueblossomkunoichi
Summary: Sakura is a rich surfer and Sasuke is a rich surfer too. She rules the waves and he challenges them. What happens when the two find out who each other is? sasusaku. Im not good at summaries so dont get mad and just read!


**A/N: My daddy is using my main computer to work on so I have lost all of my data on the other stories so I don't know where I am on them so I can't write more until my daddy gets a steady job… so I have decided to rewrite this story in the meantime. Please read and review my other stories also!**

**Cinders to Princess**

**Breaking the Tradition**

**Broken Dancer**

**Talent Grudge**

**Winter**

**I am Writing…**

**Japanese Handwriting**

**A Love Story that Never Happened**

**PLEASE R AND R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sniff Sniff… today is my last day with long hair…**

Sakura walked around her pack yard that was currently decorated for her parent's formal business party. She wore something that always made her dull and it was her pink kimono that had black sakura blossoms scattered on it. The kimono was made of expensive silk so she couldn't burn it without getting killed by her mother. She couldn't throw it in a dumpster without it being found. She couldn't even rip it because for some strange reason, her parents bought it indestructible. It was like they didn't trust her with a simple kimono. Her other kimonos just happened to fall into the fire and happened to be in the street when an eighteen wheeler ran over it and when she fed things to her pet tiger. They had no reason not to trust her.

The back yard overlooked the ocean. It was still sunny since the banquet was hours long. The sea was beautiful and calm except for the large, perfect waves that she should be riding with her friends' right about now. Her dull viridian eyes looked at the sea with longing. Chinese lanterns hung on strings that hovered above the enormous porch. Round tables lined the ends of the porch and waiters waited for the rich, important guests to arrive. A little girl ran up onto the porch and smashed into Sakura, sending both of them to the ground.

"GOMEN NASAI SAKURA-NEESAN!!!" The girl said while standing up and bowing to the heiress of the powerful Haruno Company. The little girl was the daughter of one of the maids but Sakura was sort of like a sister to her because she took care of her.

"It's alright Hikari, just watch your speed next time and might I add, the upstairs hallway is in extra sliding condition if you want to slide through with your friends. I wont object," Sakura giggled at the sight of Hikari's eyes widening from the dream of excitement that was about to come. Hikari sped off of the porch and grabbed Karu, another worker's son, and flew out the door.

While the guests arrived from all of the major companies, she walked along the beach, sighing to herself. Her friends were off to the best part of the beach, surfing her waves! She could be rocking out there but instead, her family wanted her to learn the business instead of her dancing, surfing, singing, or "other juvenile activities." _How gay is this?!_ Sakura thought to herself. Her waves were vanishing and her concert was rocking out without her. Everything was going wrong.

She soon finished her walk and went back to greet the rest of the arriving guests. Her mother, Hana, was waiting for her with her father, Jyu. This was going to be a long evening. Where was Ino when you needed her and her chocolate strawberries?

Sakura greeted her guests until the last guests arrived, the guests of honor, in other words, the Uchiha Company.

"MIKOTO-CHAN, how are you?" Hana screamed as she hugged her lifelong friend.

"Fine, Itachi, unfortunately, couldn't be here but we convinced Sasuke to come," Mikoto replied happily.

"Fujaku-kun, I hope you enjoy yourself." Sakura didn't even pay attention. Instead, she was staring out to the sea that was calling for her. Half way through the dinner party, she would sneak away and go surfing with her waiting friends. She had her bikini on under her elegant kimono so she was all set. Her board, towel, and bag were stashed in the bushes near by.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of the pink- haired beauty. She was the mesmerizing focus of his onyx eyes. Their mothers saw this and grew an evil grin on both of their faces. They pulled each other aside and discussed this secretly.

"Hmmmm… they are the same age, but unfortunately they are polar opposites," Mikoto whispered while deep in thought.

"That is how we are with our husbands and we still love each other," Hana argued quietly.

"I guess you are right but how do we get them together?"

"I have an amazing idea but you have to follow along…" and with that, the two women discussed their plan with evil smirks across their faces and their husbands looked at them like they needed to be put into an insane asylum.

Even though Sasuke was captivated with Sakura's viridian orbs, his mind lay elsewhere. His friends were going surfing and he was stuck here. They were going to introduce him to another surfing group down the beach. It was just beyond this point. There was even a concert that they were doing. He wore his wetsuit under his dress shirt and pants and his friends had his board. He really wanted to challenge the best of the best of the other group's surfers. That will have to wait until he ditched this place at "halftime."

A man came up to the crowed and told them that it was time to eat. This brought Sakura away from her trance and she made her way through the crowed with a still dazed Sasuke following her. They sat next to each other at the main table that the host and honored guests shared.

Dinner passed and it soon became time for the two to leave. They silently excused themselves and set out in two different directions. Sakura ran and ran to the spot until she saw Tenten's convertible at the spot. She started to throw off her kimono and put it in the back seat of the car. Her wet shirt was in her bag. She ripped it out and carried it and her board towards her three friends: Hinata (a tunnel riding expert), Ino (a speed demon), and Tenten (a lucky dare devil with tricked out ideas). What was she? She was the best out of all of them. She had speed, balance, luck, and potential. They were all semi-rich except for Sakura who kept her rich stuff to a minimum.

"Sakura, I thought your family had that dinner party thing? Why are you here?" Ino called to her best friend while taking out a bag of Sakura's favorite treats: chocolate-covered strawberries. Sakura stuck her board in the sand and ran to get her treats.

"Have you ever heard of ditching?" She replied and lied down on the sand while feeding herself the chocolate delights. It was the combination of her favorite fruit and the feministic treat. They made a delectable taste that Sakura craved.

"You are good girl! I forgot to mention, another surfing group is coming here to check out our surfing and our band." Tenten informed as they all swam out to the open sea and waited for a good wave like all the other people on the beach. They were here to watch the concert and watch the bonfire. Yes, they were having a bonfire party.

Sakura didn't know that when they were talking about another surfing group, they meant the UCHIHA group that was on their way there.

Sasuke was with his three best friends and somewhat excitedly waiting to get to the party. His friends were Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. They were all squirming in the back of the stretched black limo. Soon they arrived to see three girls owning the waves. Sasuke spotted Sakura laying on the ground and eating chocolate strawberries. He smirked as he saw her in her. Her headset was plugged into an iPod and she was probably listening to some rock band. She was probably just waiting for the bonfire and concert like all the other teenagers there.

Tenten, Hinata, and Ino walked up to Sakura and she just pushed her headphones farther into her ears and inhaled the song from Linkin Park. If they hadn't already guessed, it was probably Numb… Tenten started to kick her sides and Ino actually took away her strawberries. Sakura finally had enough and took her headphones out of her ears.

"Why the hell did you take MY strawberries?" Sakura said with a threatening tone that would scare any Uchiha enough to run to another country. Whangarei was known for its waves and for the coldness of the Uchiha clan. (Dude, I am making this up so don't sue me!!!).

"You need to own the waves, not us and come on; you need to get riled up before the concert! You don't want us to make you have to sing ANOTHER pop song. Don't give me that look. The first one is for being late!" Tenten said, ticked off obviously.

"Fine, fine…" With that, she got up and pulled on her wetshirt. Sasuke was watching her from a distance in shock. She was one of them! That was sure a shocker.

When Sakura got on the board, the sea seemed to rejoice as it gave off some of the best waves of the year. Dang… Sakura was shredding. When the sky got dark, all of the surfers got out and even Sasuke hadn't gotten into the water! The group got up on the stage and turned on the stage lights which signaled the beginning of the concert.

"THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING OUT HERE TONIGHT. UNFORTUNATELY, I AM GOING TO HAVE TO SING ONE POP SONG BEFORE WE START WITH THE ROCK. THIS IS MY PUNISMENT FOR BEING LATE!" Sakura yelled out to the audience as she glanced over her shoulder to give the girls a most grueling glare. She was on main guitar and vocals while Tenten was on drums, Hinata was on keyboard, and Ino was on bass guitar. (Avril Lavigne- Things I will Never Say)

Laptchudara  
Laptchudara  
Laptchudara  
Laptchudara 

darararada  
darararararada 

I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows 

I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head 

Cause, I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah 

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight 

If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say 

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind 

If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just  
tell you that I care 

Cause, I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah 

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight 

If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say 

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away 

I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say 

Cause, I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah 

Laptchudara  
Laptchudara  
Laptchudara  
Laptchudara 

darararada  
darararararada 

Laptchudara  
Laptchudara  
Laptchudara  
Laptchudara 

darararada  
darararararada 

Yes I'm solution my life away  
With these things I'll never say 

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight 

If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

"1234!" Tenten slammed her drum sticks together and they started rocking out which amazed the crowd at how good they were. They rocked out until a late number where the crowd quickly made their way over to the bonfire. The bonfire was lit and everyone cheered. Soon the crowd shrank and grew littler and littler until the last ones there were both surfing groups.

Tenten had been talking to Neji about different weapons which turned both of them on to each other and they were totally caught up in each other to notice anyone else around them. Ino was yelling at Shikamaru for some odd reason but it just made him want to kiss her all the more. Hinata and Naruto were taking a stroll along the beach and she was too busy stuttering to notice Naruto staring at her and lingering on every last word. Sasuke and Sakura were the only couple that felt out of place. Everyone else had paired off and that left the two of them.

"This is awkward…" Sakura said as she looked over at Ino who was to busy yelling and Shikamaru who was too busy to notice anything other than Ino's lips, hair, or eyes.

"No, correction… This is VERY awkward…" Sasuke said as he looked over at Tenten who was inches away from Neji and her eyes gleamed with excitement and her mouth moved up and down while talking to this interesting protégé.

TBC 

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPPIE!!!**


End file.
